1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for editing a document on an electronic device including an operation displaying unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses, such as Digital Multifunction Products (MFPs), a touch panel where an operation is input and where the state of a document output and others are displayed is extremely small, and therefore items that can be subjected to an editing operation are limited.
Also, when an editing operation is performed on such a touch panel of an image forming apparatus, it is difficult to check and set the arrangement order of the contents and others in a printing state while viewing each image component on the touch panel because the size of the touch panel is limited.
To solve these problems, there is a technology devised in which an image is read by a scanner and an area selection screen is displayed on a touch panel; the image is area-divided into a character area, a photographic area, a graphic area, and a background area; a user's selection of any divided image area is accepted; when a desired area selection key is pressed, a screen is displayed to specify how to adjust density and color balance for each selected image area; and then the density and color balance are adjusted according to the specified adjustment for image formation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-112002).
In the technology disclosed in this gazette mentioned above, a screen for setting an adjustment on an image area is displayed and a selection menu is displayed. Therefore, the technology is very convenient for displaying a setting menu for a setting operation.
However, although the technology disclosed in this gazette mentioned above is very convenient in setting on a screen of a touch panel, how an actual completed image will be output after setting is not displayed, thereby posing a problem that the arrangement and state of the completed print is unknown before printing. In particular, when each image component is subjected to an edit setting, such as enlargement, reduction, deletion, or rearrangement, how the image will be changed after reflecting the edit setting result is left unknown. Therefore, there is a possibility that printing a desired output result will not be possible.